Episode 358 (Manga)
Overview In Falconia, Griffith and a council discuss the various affairs of the city and its people, as well as land reclamation and plans for an expansive territory for humanity – a "second empire" succeeding Gaiseric's empire of yore. Later during a full moon night, after bedding Princess Charlotte, Griffith anticipates the recurrence of some phenomenon before suddenly disappearing. Synopsis In a meeting room, a council of Falconia officials has assembled to discuss various matters relating to the capital city and nation of Midland. Locus discloses a military report confirming the extermination of jötnar in the region west of Falconia, though he advises that they exercise caution and occupy northern mines as soon as possible to begin reclaiming surrounding territories. Next, General Owen makes known the policing and socio-economic issues of Falconia, noting the growing issues in the residence areas of migrants from distant lands, as well as the security risk of congregating heretical refugees. Laban assuages the council's fears, stating that the diverse citizenry of Falconia is nonetheless united in their shared admiration for Griffith's spectacles. Minister Foss brings up the matter of the nation's orphans, and introduces Princess Charlotte's proposal to build an orphanage, which some present ministers contest, given the nation's current budget. Griffith counters, arguing that it should be done, and that Falconia should seek to prosper rather than cope. He particularly agrees with Charlotte's idea of empowering the people through education, and the teaching of values and solidarity, noting that the people are the backbone and future of the nation, and will support the nation so long as they are allowed to prosper. On the matter of refugees facing discrimination, Griffith proposes that they be allowed to join the army, to which Locus agrees, noting that military comradeship fosters stronger bonds between differing peoples. Locus proposes the construction of various military and security infrastructure around Falconia, which Griffith follows up by expressing his aim to establish a "second empire" for humanity succeeding Gaiseric's empire of yore. After the meeting concludes, ministers who participated begin eagerly discussing methods of helping to bring Griffith's grand plan to fruition. Foss reveals to them that such grandiose ambitions are necessary to lead a people who require fantasies to be intoxicated by. Soon after, Griffith reconvenes with Charlotte, reassuring her of his support of and belief in her proposal. Sonia attempts to gain Griffith's attention, but does so in vain, and decides to go somewhere "far away". With no military plans for the afternoon, Griffith is invited by Charlotte for tea. Later at night, after having bedded Charlotte, a pensive Griffith sits in a window sill in a full moon's light, examining in-hand a tress of his hair. Some strands of his hair seemingly bear a darker hue. Anticipating the recurrence of some phenomenon particular to this night, Griffith vanishes into the night sky shortly afterwards. Notes * This episode was released following an eight month hiatus. * This episode was released in the first ever merger issue of Young Animal (issue #9-10, 2019). Navigation